The present invention relates to organic iodine containing compositions, and more specifically to such compositions as release active iodine therefrom.
In my copending application Ser. No. 868,769, I discuss a hydrolyzable solution of ethylene glycol and iodine that responds negatively to iodine indicator testing, however, emits molecular iodine in the presence of or contact with an aqueous medium. The foregoing distinctions separate the iodine containing compound of my invention from the prior art wherein various alcoholiodine mixtures have been prepared, all of which indicate the presence of iodine upon testing. The preparation of the compositions of the present invention employs the mixture of ethylene glycol and iodine at temperatures on the order of 180.degree. C.
In general, the preparation of iodine containing compositions is well documented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,554 to Hoopman discloses a medicinal composition containing iodine in concert with a variety of glycerine. The composition is not prepared in the manner of my invention and, moreover, lacks all of the ingredients employed therein. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,651 to Bryant discloses an emollient composition including iodine, phenol, thymol and petrolatum oil and is accordingly distinguishable in the scope of ingredients and the emphasis on the employment of thymol to reduce the iodine content of the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,523 to Stevens discloses a composition comprising iodine and an alcohol. Patentee obtains a composition containing ethylene iodide which is clearly distinguishable from the composition of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,400 to Bommarito relates to a composition comprising elementary iodine, potassium iodide, guaicol, distilled water and glycerine, for use in treatment of goiter by injection into the patient. In this composition, the glycerine serves as a solvent and is purported to reduce irritation incident to the injection process. The elementary iodine in Bommarito is stated to be the pure iodine found in the crystalline state, and the presence of this iodine, along with potassium iodide distinguishes Bommarito from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,667 to Gray relates to a germicidal compound which employs the ingredients of zinc iodide, iodine in the resublimed form, menthol, glycerine, alcohol and water. Gray prepares his composition by a combination of the ingredients under low heat maintained below 40.degree. C. By its definition, the composition of Gray is clearly distinguishable from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,913 to Wemer relates to an iodine containing composition specifically comprised of iodine in mixture with glycerite of tannic acid. Wemer alleges that the crystalline iodine is in fact dissolved in the tannin and glycerine without changing the characteristics or properties thereof. Wemer is silent, however, with respect to the method of preparing his solution and, more importantly, does not suggest the application of heat in the manner taught by the present invention. Moreover, the composition of Wemer is distinguishable from that of the present invention in the employment of the tannic acid component.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,171 to Harry, cited against parent Ser. No. 714,760, relates to an iodine containing composition which employs iodine in mixture with glycerine and/or glycerol and tannic acid. A review of the Harry disclosure suggests that the tannic acid component is contemplated as a material ingredient (see Page 2, line 126-Page 3, line 6). Further, and more importantly, Harry discloses and claims that his composition contains free iodine which is in clear distinction to the teachings of the present invention.
In addition to the foregoing patent references, Applicant is aware of literature citations pertinent on the subject of the present invention. Specifically, an article by Osol and Pines relating to the solubility of iodine in glycol-water solutions is reported in the Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association, at Volume 41, Page 634, wherein the authors review the solubility of iodine and various glycols, including ethylene and propylene glycols, along with the effect of adding water to solutions of iodine in the solvents. All of the investigations, however, were conducted at 25.degree. C. and, as such, do not contemplate the preparation of Applicant's composition. Moreover, the relationship proposed by the authors to exist between the iodine and the respective glycols, comprising the existence of a complex analogous to triiodide ion, is distinguishable from the composition of the present invention, particularly as brought out hereinafter.
The most recent investigation of the interaction of iodine with various glycols is presented in a 1971 Ph.D. dissertation by G. D. Faile of Auburn University. The author conducted extensive ultraviolet spectroscopic investigations of various glycol-iodine systems, including that of ethylene glycol-iodine, all prepared at 25.degree. C. and speculated that a complex relationship develops, that the author referred to as charge-transfer complexes. Specifically, ultraviolet spectroscopic analysis of ethylene glycol-iodine discloses a maximum absorption at 231 nanometers, which the author indicated is clearly indicative of the complex above noted. Faile, like the references noted earlier, however, does not appreciate the present invention and its specific method of preparation which employs a much higher temperature upon mixture, and for reasons to be elaborated hereinafter, further highlights by his work the unexpected properties of the composition of the present invention.